


10 Pound Bets

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: tiny tour fics [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Codependency, M/M, Sleeping Together, Tour Bus, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Single bunk beds on a tour bus aren't ideal for two lovers attached at the hip. Cornelia read this and i'm not ashamed lmao





	10 Pound Bets

He felt weird and unsettled. He hadn’t slept in a single bed alone in a long time, probably not since the last time he spent more than one day at his parents for christmas. But here he was, alone in a bunk on a moving bus while the love of his life, who he was so used to sleeping beside, was asleep in the bunk below him. 

He hated it.

For awhile he had one arm stretched over the side of the bunk hanging down for Phil to hold, but he fell asleep losing his grip and letting go. Leaving Dan alone in his bunk wishing and hoping the days would fly by and he’d be back in a hotel with Phil holding him close. 

His phone read 2:34, his body was so tired it felt like 6, and he knew he had to be up around 10. And there was no way in hell he was falling asleep alone in that bunk. 

He slowly and softly threw his legs over the edge, slipping out and kneeling in front of Phil’s bunk. His hand was still outside of the curtin that kept him safe and away from everyone else in the bus, everyone included his own brother, their manager and their merch workers. He was in no way used to sharing his sleeping area with 6 people nor was he ever going to be.

He pulled back the curtain lightly so it wouldn’t startle his love, he picked up his hand and placed it on his chest. Phil had managed to pull his blanket up and around his face he was completely cozied in. Dan noticed he had placed himself right at the edge, leaving the inside with a gap big enough for a person, on the side Dan was so used to being. 

There was enough room for him to place a hand and a knee on the edge of the bed and reach his other hand and leg over Phil without touching him or waking him up. Dan knew how dead Phil could be in his sleep, he knew he could get in there and not wake him up. And he did. 

He was safely inside Phil’s bunk, he closed the curtain again and cuddled into Phil. He didn’t care for being under the blanket, he was perfectly okay with his own body heat keeping him warm in the night as well as the heat that came from being happily beside the love of his life.

Within 5 minutes of being cuddled into him, the tiredness he once felt in his body moved to his head, taking him into sleep now that he was safe and comfortable and happy. The soft rise and fall of Phil’s chest being the last thing he remembered of that night. 

He slept soundly for hours. Not being awoken by Phil’s moving, not realizing Phil had woken up to see him sleeping on him around 4am, and not feeling the soft kiss that turned to a smile pressed to his head. He slept through the crew waking up, the smell of coffee filling the bus, even Phil being awake and playing on his phone beside him. Nothing woke him. 

Until martyn ripped the curtain open, “Ryan! Sarah! You owe me ten pounds!” he yelled, scaring the shit out of Dan who startled with a jump, smacking his head off the roof of the bunk. 

“Oi! What the fuck!” he yelled back, groggy and absolutely out of it.

Martyn just shook his head. “I fucking knew Howell would climb into your bed, you couldn’t even last one night!” 

“Fuck off, Corn would do the same if she was here!” Phil spat back, closing the curtain and ignoring the laughs that were echoing through the bus. 

Phil pulled him back down onto his chest, rubbing his head and giving it a few kissed, “I love you, thank you for coming down. I missed you.”

He smiled through the throbbing of his head knowing he was going to have a goose egg, “I love you too.” he answered, snuggling in more. “I couldn’t sleep at all knowing you weren’t beside me. It’s kinda pathetic, actually.” 

“It’s not pathetic, it’s weird not sleeping with you after nine years of you being beside me.” he whispered into his hair, holding him closer. “I want you beside me forever.”

“Good.” he giggled, “cause I’m not leaving and I will be here every night.” 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
